Tea and Biscuits
by WingedPanther
Summary: This was the background for a Malkavian made caitiff. The Shadow iswas a malicious spirit, that acted as Devon's beast and guiding hand. Patty is a delusion, caused by Devon's insanity. Enjoy!


My head hurts.

It always hurts these days, like something clawing at the back of my skull.

I wish it would just go away.

At least the colours are gone... for now.

Right now, there's only the blood. It's inside my head I think, stuck there. I don't know if I'm dreaming anymore... all there is, is blood. And pain. Why is there so much pain? I think I sleep sometimes. I must. I know I'm not awake all the time. At least, I don't remember being awake all the time. I don't remember much these days though. Where did it all go?

"Are you alright?" The voice is soft. It's her, the one I like. I think her name is Natalie. I don't remember. "Are you alright?" I can here her asking me again. I don't know where she's hiding. I think she's afriad I'll think she's ugly.

No, I'm not alright. My head hurts. It won't stop hurting.

"Maybe you should drink something." She says softly, trying to be helpful. Yes, she's the one I like. She's nice to me. She doesn't say mean thing's like the others.

I shake my head. I don't really want anything to drink, but, I'm walking anyways. It hurts less when I'm distracted. I hurt less.

There's walls. Stone walls, all around me. I think I dug them, maybe I just found them. I live here though, I know that much. It's where I keep getting called back to. The spirits. They keep me here. I'm not sure if they like me or if they just want to torment me more. Maybe both.

The Shadow One pokes his head out through one of the walls. I don't like him. "There you are Devon." He sounds excited. That's never good.

What do you want?  
What does he want?

"I came to see how you're doing." Night has fallen outside and I figured you'd be up by now."

I must have slept then. That's good to know. Maybe that's where the blood comes from.

Leave me alone. I want to check on my guests.

I have to check on my guests.

"Don't you mean your prisoners?" His voice is always so cold. So sharp, like a scalpel. I can't ignore him, like I can the others. Like some of the others.

They aren't my prisoners. They're my guests.

"Is that why you have them tied up Devon?" He's floating somewhere behind me. I'm moving past him, towards my guests. My friends.

My friends.

"They _are_ prisoners Devon, and they deserve it. Remember?"

Monster. Loser. Creep. The words echo in my head, A flash of faces, of people I've never met, or maybe just don't remember. My head is starting to hurt again.

Go away.

"It's time to feed Devon. Time to make them bleed." The Shadow's voice is like an icicle. It's cold and smooth to the touch, but it pierces. It pierces so deep. I just want it to go away.

"Are you alright?" It was her voice once more. She's so soft, like a pile of cotton. I just want to disappear inside her voice.

No, I'm not alright. But I need to check on my guests.

The walls feel like they go on forever. They're dull and gray. It's like they're not real and they exist as a sort of neutral boundry to what's beyond here.

It's been a while since I've been beyond here. Maybe I should go out tonight.

Maybe I'll go out tonight.

"And leave our precious victims along?" they could escape Devon. We don't want that, now do we?" The Shadow is talking again. I hate him.

I hate you.

"Good."  
The room suddenly opens up. It always feels as though some huge weight has come off of my chest when I enter here. I like it here. I like my friends.

Milton is groaning over in one of the corners. His hands are strung up over his head and attatched to a hook he can't reach, but he doesn't mind. Or, at least, he hasn't complained yet. Milton doesn't say a whole lot to begin with though. He's shy.

The Shadow danced over towards Milton, while I walked to my table. From the corner of my vision I can see the Shaded One lift Milton's head as he groans weakly.

"Let's play with this one today."  
No. I have to feed them first. I have to make sure they're okay.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" Screaming. I hate screaming. It always makes me flinch. It hurts my head. Who's screaming?  
Who's screaming!?

I turn around and see Louise. She's upset again. She's always upset these days. She screams at me all the time. I don't think she likes it here. I wanted to let her go, but Shadow won't let me. He tells me that she'll go telling people I'm a bad man.

STOP SCREAMING!!  
Good. She stopped.

Oh, but now she's whimpering. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. Please... please don't cry. Please don't cry. Just try and enjoy yourself. Like Milton. He doesn't mind.

"Please don't hurt me. Oh god, please don't hurt me!" She's upset. I wish I could calm her down some other way.

I walk to the table and I look at all the things on it. There's a lot of bottles. I don't know where they came from, they were here when I first woke up. I know what they do though...

I reach for a white cloth, and the bottle of ether. It works best I've found.

"Are you alright? Devon? What's wrong?" Natalie is calling again.

I look around, all over. I look to the other people in the room, but I can't see her.

Natalie? Where are you?"

"Let me go you psycho!" Louise is back to screaming again.

What's wrong? Oh god, what's wrong? Where's Natalie?  
Natalie! Where are you?  
"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" Louise won't shut up. Why won't she shut up?

"DEVON!" Natalie screams once more, then her voice starts to fade. This is familiar. Where does she go?

"Shup up and deal with the bitch!" Shadow yells from across the room. Why is everyone yelling? I want everyone to stop yelling!

Whispers.

The whispers are back. Oh god, they're back. Who are they? Why is there so many of them. They're talking about me again. Oh god, the screaming...

My head hurts.

EVERYONE SHUP UP!

Silence.

Silence?

I look around. Shadow is standing patiently by Milton. He really wants to play tonight. I don't want to play with Milton. I played with him last night. Or was it the night before. I don't remember anymore.

I don't want to play with Milton tonight.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Please... just let me go. I promise, I won't hurt you. I promise I won't tell anyone."

The bitch lies.

"The bitch lies. She wants to hurt you like Natalie did." Now Shadow. Someone else. It's Patty. I don't like her much. At least she doesn't lie to me.

"Offer her some tea, love." Patty smiles at me from over my left shoulder. She's whispering in my ear again. I hate it when she gets close like this.

Would you like some tea?

"T-tea? Y-yes... yes, I'd like some tea."

I smile. The headache is starting to go away again. I run over to the small stove I have down here. I grab the blackened kettle and put it on the element, turning the heat on excitedly. We're having tea tonight. Tea and biscuits maybe. Oooh, biscuits...

Would you like biscuits too?

Louise nods slowly. She's not sure, but that's okay. I make good biscuits.

I grab the batter from the fridge I have down here too and turn on the over. The biscuits will take a few minutes to cook.

"Why are you wasting time?" Shadow is getting angry. That's not good. I don't like him when he's angry. He gets violent. Or worse, he wants me to get violent.

Why do I have to get violent?

"What?" Louise sounded worried.

What?

I look at her curiously.

"You said something."  
I did? I did.

"You did." She looks scared once more. "You... you asked why you have to get violent."

I did.

I'm sorry. I don't want to. I want to be your friend Louise.

"I...I'm glad." She's still scared. She's new here though, she'll get used to me soon though.

Oh, I wonder what kind of tea she wants.

"Fuck her! Goddam it Devon! Cut this host bullshit out and come study!" Shadow is getting angry. He might hit me. I hope he doesn't hit me.

The head ache is coming back.

Go away Shadow! Fuck off!  
"Who are you talking to?"

No one. He's not important.

Someone is screaming again dammit!

Stop screaming!

"It's the kettle you moron!" Shadow says annyoed.

"It's alright! It's just the kettle! It's alright!" Louise is calling out to me.

I look over to the stove. I feel foolish. Oops. I move the kettle off the burner and set it down on another burner. I grab one of the empty cups and grab a tea bag. It smells like oranges. I like it. It makes me sick, but I still like the smell. Sometimes, when my head doesn't hurt, it makes me giggle.

"What's so funny?" Louise is craning her neck around, trying to see what I'm doing. her neck is pretty. I haven't bitten her yet. I don't want to scare here.

Someone else is screaming. Is it natalie?

I drop the kettle.

"Devon!" It's not Natalie. I think it's Tammy.

I look over my shoulder slowly. I think she just woke up. She's writhing in her binds again.

"Oh my god. How many fucking people do you have down here?!" Louise is getting upset... again. Maybe I should just use the ether. Then we wouldn't have tea and biscuits though. I want tea and biscuits.

Shut up! It's sharper than I meant, but that's okay. She stopped speaking for now.

Slowly I walk over to tammy. She's tied to a bed and looks up pleadingly at me, like she wants me to fill some dark part of her. I wish I knew what to do.

"Please Devon...please... I can give more...please..." She's almost whimpering.

"How pathetic." Shadow is over my right shoulder. Why won't he go away?

"She doesn't love you dearie. She just wants you to fuck her. What a dirty whore she is." Pattie is being annoying. I thought... I hoped she had gone away.

How are you doing? Would you like tea and biscuits with me and Louise?

Tammy arched her neck out towards me. She struggled uselessly in her bondes, trying to reach out to me. "Please, let me be with you Devon. Feed on me... please... ooooohhhh..." Her body fell limply against the old mattress.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Louise is making noise again.

She'll be okay. I think. She's been a little dazed the past day or two, but that's okay.

"Who the fuck are you?" Louise was struggling against the ropes that bound her wrists together. I think she wants to get free. Patty and Shadow are both looking at her. I think Shadow is getting disgusted.

It's okay Tammy. You can have tea with me and Louise. Then I'll eat, okay?

I begin to untie tammy when I hear Shadow whispering in my ear. "She's going to escape you know. The little bitch doesn't like you. You're gonna have to teach her a lesson... teach her to respect you..."

"...To love you... like we do." Patty added seductively.

I stand up and look over at Louise. The whispers are starting to come back again. What are they saying?

Suddenly the world begins to shift. The colours are starting to come back.

My head is hurting. Throbbing!

GO AWAY! GOD PLEASE! JUST GO AWAY!

People are screaming again. Louise is screaming... I think Tammy is too.

"Devon? Are you alright?"

Natalie!

I spin around. The colours are beginning to fill the world. It's all so bright, and yet all so dark. None of this makes any sense anymore!

Why doesn't this make sense!

Then I see her. She's beautiful. Her soft auburn hair falling gently over her shoulders and down her back. She's wearing a soft blue sweater, but she's glowing pink. She looks so soft and warm...

I miss her.

She's in the corner, beckoning me to come closer.

"Devon, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Her voice is soft and inviting. Why is she hiding in the corner?

Natalie...

Louise is still screaming. She's glowing too, but she's all red and orange. It's kinda neat and swirly.

SHUT UP!  
Uh oh. I think I hit her. Did I hit her? I must have. She's crying now. I'm sorry...

"Devon...?"

Natalie...

I look back to her in the corner, she's smiling still. Slowly, I walk closer, but... but she's fading.

No! She's fading away!

Natalie! Where are you going?!

"She doesn't love you anymore dearie." Patty is over my shoulder again. That always creeps me out. "She's gone... you drove her away." She doesn't glow. I wonder why she doesn't glow...

"Devon...?" The voice is pleading. It... it sounds like Louise.

I look slowly over to her. I'm sad again. She has tears in her eyes and her left cheek is red. I hit her. The red is gone now, replaced by a soft, swirling silver. She glows too... she looks pretty like that.

I'm sorry.

"Is... is your name Devon?" She asks slowly.

I nod. It's all I feel much like doing. The colours are starting to hurt my head.

"Devon... please... please, I really want to go home." She's trying not to sob.

"You can't let her do that." Shadow swoops over to her. He dances around her, little streaks of purple, black and red slipping off him like speed lines from a bad cartoon. They swirl around him as he moves, like some sort of flickering candle light.

I... I can't let you do that. I'm sorry.

"Please..."

"She wants to leave you love. She wants to hurt you, just like all the others." Patty's voice is growing softer, sweeter, like honey or fresh melon. I like melon.

You want to leave me...

"No! No... no I... I just want to go home Devon. I want to sleep in my own bed..."

I can give you a bed. I'm excited. I can make her happy. She'll like it here. I just have to give her time to adjust.

"That bitch doesn't deserve you. You should hurt her Devon. Hurt her bad for wanting to leave you." I turn and watch nervously as the Shade runs a finger down her reddened cheek gently. She shudders and looks around wildly as the Shadow One dances away with glee.

"What the fuck was that? What the fuck is going on here?!"

The Shadow... the Shadow doesn't like you. He doesn't like anyone though.

"Please Devon..." Tammy is whimpering again. She's got this deep red to her. It's like all her blood is reaching out to me. I'm not hungry though. Why won't you be quiet?

Why is she always pestering me? Why is she so needy? Fuck her!

"That's right Devon. Fuck her. Fuck the bitch... split her wide open. Break her apart. You don't need her anymore. Louise is here. You can play with _her_ tonight. _We_ can play with her tonight." Shadow is whispering in my ear again. How does he do that?

I look down at tammy. She's still writhing/ Thje red is shifting slowly all around her. It's so bright, so demanding. I don't understand. She want's more, but... more of what...?

More of what?

"She wants your pain. She wants you to hurt her. She likes it, stupid." Shadow is grinning. His mouth is just a hole, except for his teeth. Lots of sharp, black teeth, like shards of glass in a broken window. "Eat her. Just finish the bitch off."

If I do that though, she won't be able to have tea and biscuits with us.

"Do what Devon? Devon, who are you talking to?" Why won't Louise shut up? "What's going on Devon!?"

"The knife on the table Devon... it's waiting." The Shade is whispering. His voice is just as black as he is. How does he cut through me like that? Why won't he go away?

"Or do you want to rip her open yourself, love? Use your teeth. Your claws... feel the bitch's flesh rend before your strength. Patty runs her finger up my arm then down my chest. I can't feel it through the shirt, but I can see her doing it as she whispers in my ear.

"Do it Devon."

"DO IT Devon!"

"Devon, What are you doing?"

"DO IT YOU BITCH! CUT HER UP!"

Please! Don't shout! I'm sorry... I'll do it, just please don't shout... please...

"Devon, I'm not shouting. What are you doing?"

I can see it on the table. The long knife. I think it's a butcher knife... maybe not. It doesn't matter. I pick it up anyways.

"That's right Devon. It's time. Time to put her down."

"Time to stop the little whore from using you, love. Time to put her down."

"Oh god Devon! What are you doing with that! Devon! NO, STOP!!"

Shut up. JUST PLEASE SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!

"Devon... please... please Devon. I want more... just a bit..." She won't stop writhing. Better I put her out of her misery.

"Your misery."

My misery?

My misery.

The colours are flooding my vision. All the grey is too grey, and everything else is so bright. Why is it always so bright? I have to close my eyes as I walk over to Tammy. I can hear her moving on the bed. Her dress is rubbing against the sheets. She smells of sex, but I never touched her. I never touched her.

I'm sorry Tammy. They won't shut up... I don't want to see you hurting anymore. I'm sorry.

"God Devon! NO!" I think Louise is shrieking.

I can feel the blade slide into Tammy's flesh. There's a sort of gurgling sound next, and several gasps. Slowly, I open my eyes, and I can see that Tammy is confused. The red ripples around her gently for a moment before fading to silver as she lay there gasping at me.

"Devon... it hurts Dev...on..." Her head falls to the side and the colours fade. I'll bury her later.

I pull the knife out. Louise is yelling still. I think I scared her. She's glowing bright orange noe. She's lighting up the corner.

SHUT UP! STOP SCREAMING! JUST FUCKING STOP SCREAMING ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!?

She's quiet now. No... wait... she's whimpering. Apologizing?

Apologizing.

I nod and smile gently. It's okay Louis. It's okay... just don't be like her.

Just don't be like her, okay? Don't be like the others. Just be my friend...

"She's gonna use you love, and she's gonna hurt you as soon as she gets the chance." Patty kisses my neck sgently. It's a cold feeling, but against cold flesh, I'm not sure how I feel it.

I close my eyes slowly. The colours are going away finally. Finally.

The tea! I forgot.

I pick up the kettle and swish it around curiously. There's still some water left. Wonderful.

Wonderful. There's still tea left. Still tea.

I wonder if Louise wants some tea...

She's nodding. I must have said that out loud. Oh well. Time for tea. There's no time for biscuits now though.

"That's alright. I... I can go without biscuits... but um... c-can you let me down, maybe? So I can drink the tea with you. We can sit at a table or something."

"Don't do it. She'll try and get away."

"She'll just abandon you love. Leave you to rot here."

"She's a friend of mine Devon." Natalie...?

She's a friend?

I look at Louise. She's scared. But her eyes have hope. Hope...

"Don't do it you moron!" The Shadow is getting angry again.

She's a friend of Natalie...

"N-natalie? Yes, Natalie... I'm a friend of Natalie. So... so you can let me down, right?"

I stare at her for a moment. I can't tell if she's lying. But... if she's a friend of Natalie... she'll be a friend of mine. Okay. I can let her down for a bit.

I put the kettle back on the stove. I wonder if she wants to bake biscuits with me?

"Um... sure... maybe we can feed the guy in the other corner too?"

I'm speaking out lout again. Wait... Milton. Yes, Milton can have biscuits with us too.

I'm excited. I run over and pull her down off the rope hook. I set her down gently. She's smiling, good. That makes me happy.

Whispers.

I shake my head. Not now. Go away.

"What's wrong?" Natalie? No... Louise. Her hand is on my shoulder.

Whispers!

They're getting louder! Go away!

I clutch my ears and try to push them away.

I'm on the ground. Why am I on the ground?

I stagger to my feet. The whispers are fading. I look around. Where's Louise? Where did she...?

She's got a knife?

She's standing by the stove. She's pointing the knife at me. She looks pretty scared.

"Stay the fuck away from me asshole! Stay the fuck away from me!" She's screaming again. Why is she always screaming!

I walk towards her slowly. Put the knife down.

Put the knife down. I don't want to hurt you. She's being silly.

You're being silly. Put the knife down.

"I told you she'd try to escape." The Shade says, floating crosslegged behind her.

Shut up.

"I told you to stay away! I'll fucking gut you if you come any closer!"

"See hun, she doesn't love you. Not like I do." Patty is whispering over my shoulder again. Why won't she go away? I like Louise more, and Louise is always shouting.

""I'll do it asshole! I'll fucking do it! Stay away from me!"

Please stop shouting. I don't want to hurt you. Shadow does. But I just want to have tea and biscuits. I like tea.

She screams once more. Something pierces into my stomach. It kind of hurts. I don't like it. I look down and see that Louise has pressed the knife into me. Why did she do that?

Why'd you do that?

I slap her hard across the face and she goes sprawling to the floor.

Shadow jumps excitedly onto the stove. "That's right Devon. Hurt her. Hurt her _bad_. Make the bitch pay."

Shut up!

Why'd you do that? I pull the knife out and toss it to the ground. I can already feel the blood healing the wound. That's not good... I'm gonna get hungry again soon.

Uh oh... I think she's starting to run.

"You gotta catch her love. Chase her down."

I feel my fangs slip from my gums. I'm getting hungry again. I run down the hallway after her, and in only a few paces I have her by the back of the shirt.

"Let me go!" She's flailing. I think she slapped me, but I didn't really feel it.

We wrestle for a moment, then she pulls away. I jump and we both fall to the ground. It's cold, like I am. Maybe I'm made of dirt?

She's struggling and screaming. She's calling for help, but she's being silly. There's no one here to help.

Stop struggling! Don't make me hurt you! I don't want to hurt her.

I flip her over on her back and glare angrilly at her. Why does she have to be so stubborn?

Why are you being so stubborn? Why can't you just be nice? Why are you being such a-

Something hit me. She's holding a brick. Where did she get that?  
Ow. I felt that one. My cheek hurts. She's still screaming. My headache is coming back.

I'm hungry.

My head hurts.

I bite into her neck, the soft white flesh giving way to my fangs, the newly found tools of pain and pleasure. She stops screaming. That's good.

What's that sound? Is she moaning? I think she is. She's holding me tight, her fingers are clenching my shirt tightly and I can feel her nails trying to dig gently into my flesh. They feel warm. So nice and warm.

I feel better. I pull away and lick the blood and marks on her neck away. I don't like scars. I never liked scars.

Her eyes are closed and she's breathing heavily. Her fingers are still clenching my shirt, but she's okay now. Carefully, I pick her up in my arms again, and she clings tenderly around my neck, a soft glowing smile on her face. She's pretty.

"She's a friend of mine Devon."

I know Natalie. And she's going to be a friend of mine too.

I sit her at the table. There's a little place for my friends to dine at. She lays weakly in the seat, muttering softly to herself. I go over to the stove and pour some water into her cup. Orange tea.

Giggle.

I walk over to her excitedly and sit down next to her. She won't be able to drink it herself right now, so I'll help her.

"You're short one now, love."

I don't care. I'm spending time with my new friend.

"Oh wow... how... how did you do that?" Louise is still weak. She'll come around soon enough.

"Don't you want another friend? Someone else to play with?" Shadow danced gracefully through the air over behind Louise. "Someone the two of you can torment?"

I shake my head. I want to ignore them.

"We should go out tonight Devon. Maybe we can see a movie." Natalie?

I close my eyes and smile... I can hear her talking to me now.

"Maybe we can see a movie. I'll find out what's playing. You just meet me at the cafe..."

I smile and nod. The cafe. I'll meet you at the cafe.

She smiles at me from the corner, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear ash she shrugs shyly. She waves to me once more, then gigles in a burst of excitement.

I smile and reach out to her, but she begins to fade away again.

"She's gone Devon. You've only got me left, love. Only me."

I'm the only one you need now Devon. All the others are going to lie to you. You have to make them pay Devon, make them pay for what they did to you..."

I have to go out tonight. I have to meet Natalie at the cafe.

Carefully I help Louise finish her tea, then take tammy's body from the bed. I'll bury it later. I tie Louise down. She wants a bed. She's got a bed. She'll be happy.

I just want her to be happy.

I have to get ready.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shadow is smiling hopefully.

No. I don't like you.

"I can help you. In case there's trouble. And you know there will be."

I can handle it.

"Don't be stupid. You couldn't handle that stupid girl on your own. She nearly got away from you." Shadow is whispering in my ear again. "You need me Devon. You will _always_ need me."

I lower my head. The dirt... the walls. I must be in the hallway now. I think I'm going to get my coat. Yes, my coat. So I can meet Natalie. We're going to the movies.

Alright, you can come. But don't touch my girl. Natalie is mine. You don't get to touch her.

The Shade smiled a tooth grin again. "I promise, I won't do a thing to her." He chuckled, sort of. Like rocks moving, or the sound before a wall collapses. he must be up to something. I don't care right now though. I'm feeling good. I'm going to the movies. I'm going to see Natalie.

My head doesn't hurt anymore.

The whispers are gone.

I'm happy... for now.


End file.
